


Family Day

by fareyewell



Series: The Memo 备忘录 [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fareyewell/pseuds/fareyewell
Summary: 康纳要求海尔森同自己一起去珍妮弗家庆祝感恩节，希望可以让这对姐弟缓和一下关系，虽然效果可能有点不尽人意。





	Family Day

“车钥匙带了吗？”

“带了。”

“购物清单我放在你的包里了。”

“我看到了……”

“我再重复一遍——”

“——晚上六点之前到珍妮家。”海尔森翻了个白眼，把话筒换了个角度夹在肩膀上，“我不会不去的，好吗？可以停止你没完没了的审问了吗？”

“我很怀疑，”康纳的声音通过电流之后模糊了不少，“如果我没问，都可以想象今天五点五十分我会在姑姑家接到怎样的一通电话了：‘哦我亲爱的儿子，我忘了带车钥匙所以没法过去了，现在只好自己孤零零在家过感恩节，麻烦转告珍妮我很抱歉，祝你们节日快乐’——所以想都别想。”

“为什么你的小脑袋总在无时无刻臆想这些诋毁我名誉的假说，”海尔森悻悻道，“我怎么可能故意缺席家庭聚会。”

“哼，哼，”康纳发出了几声含混的气音，“就好像你没这个前科一样。”

“……没什么事情的话，我该工作了，”路过办公室的查尔斯刚刚给了他谴责的一眼，上班时间打电话跟自己儿子调情实在不好，海尔森在内心惭愧了半秒，“如果你不放心——学校不到四点就下课了，你大可以过来盯着我跟你一起去。”

“那就这么说定了，”康纳那边的声音乱起来，他应该是在用走廊上的公共电话，而现在快上课了，“我下课去找你，有什么要我带给你吗？”

“没有，”海尔森想了想，“我想是没有，不过康纳——”

“嗯？”

肯威先生飞快地瞄了眼门口，没有人。他把话筒凑近嘴边，谨慎地递上了一个吻。

那边沉默了片刻，海尔森忍不住心虚又有点尴尬，他也说不上来自己干嘛突然玩这小孩子的一套，这可能有点浪漫，但是好像幼稚的成分更多一点。

“噗嗤。”康纳在那边笑了起来，这对缓解尴尬一点用都没有。海尔森刚准备爆发，小肯威先生就也给了他一个“听筒之吻”，又脆又轻的一声，听得人心头发痒。

“好啦，我也爱你，父亲，”康纳说，声音柔柔的，嘈杂的背景里传来电铃声，“感恩节快乐，晚点见。”

海尔森控制自己的嘴角不要上扬得太厉害，放下了听筒。

等到下午五点海尔森从办公室出来的时候，康纳正在大厅里的休息区等着他。

“稍——等，我把这个写完……”康纳说，海尔森在他身边坐下看着他奋笔疾书：“作业？”

“不是，只是一份策划书，”康纳翻了翻其他几页纸又继续写下去，“关于圣诞节活动。”

“我们不是说好了圣诞节出去走走？”

“是啊，所以我不参加活动了，所以写策划书的工作就交给我了——唯一一项需要在假期前完成的步骤。”

“哦。”海尔森搓了搓指尖，“真是辛苦你了。”

“父亲，如果你不知道说什么，你大可以什么都不说，而不是制造尴尬。”

“你现在倒成了个社交学家。”

“你这么说话可不像是个成熟男人，”康纳勉为其难把注意力分了一点给他，“你为什么最近这么幼稚。”

“我没有。”

“往我的三明治里倒醋、把面条的甜酱换成辣酱还有把宝拉藏起来——别否认，我知道是你干的，这真成熟。”

“……那个愚蠢的毛绒玩具已经太旧了，而且你不觉得你已经过了玩这种东西的年纪了吗，”海尔森狡辩，“上周社区福利院募捐，我帮你捐掉了。”

“那是爷爷送给我的！”

“你可以再买一个。”

“你就是嫉妒我宁愿和宝拉一起睡也不愿意和你一起。”康纳气愤地把策划书抖得哗哗响，他把这些纸理好夹在一起，放回了包里，“你到底发什么神经。”

“这绝对是诬蔑。”海尔森颇有绅士风度地帮康纳拎起了包。反正他的儿子没有证据，海尔森毫不心虚地想。

“……等下我们从商场停一下。”康纳不情不愿地停止追究这件事了，他系好安全带并且掏出了购物清单，“放学的时候我跟姑姑通了电话，她说她会晚点回去，需要我们帮忙准备晚餐。”

“哦，所以没有腌制好的火鸡了？”

“我们等下就会去买，”康纳温和地说，“晚餐不会没有鸡肉的。”

“但是没有腌好的了，”海尔森说，紧盯着前面的路面和远处的信号灯，“如果不是你非要去珍妮家，我们昨天就可以把火鸡准备好，然后今天回家就能塞进烤箱。”

“是的，但是今年的感恩节一定要去姑姑家过。别逼我跟你吵架，父亲，这个问题我不想再跟你吵了。”

“那倒成了我无理取闹。”海尔森嗤笑。

“本来就是。”

“你干嘛非要去珍妮家。”

“你干嘛非要跟姑姑过不去。”

“是她跟我过不去——康纳，我跟她这么多年从来没能和平地待在一起半小时以上，”海尔森说，“你这是在难为我，并且即将毁掉这个节日。”

“那你就跟她好好相处！”康纳说，“你们都是成年人了。”

“成年人也……”

“我们到了，”康纳粗暴地打断了他父亲的演讲，“我要去买东西，你要一起吗？”

“……当然了。”海尔森垮着脸把车锁好。

感恩节当天的商场并没有多少人，大部分只是来采购酒和糖果的年轻人，很多店铺已经提前关了门，康纳头都不回地钻进食品区。

“珍妮让你买什么？”

“一只火鸡、香料、土豆——姑姑说给我留了一份新的料理方法。还有蔓越莓和栗子。我还要给爷爷买一瓶酒。”

“父亲应该在戒酒。”

“但是今天过节。”

“好吧……那你要买什么酒？”

“老实说我还没想好……上个星期我旁听了一节葡萄酒鉴赏课，但是我觉得并没有什么帮助。”

“那或许我可以给你提供技术支持。”海尔森有点得意地正了正领带。

“这倒是，所以你还有点用处，父亲，而不仅仅是跟我吵架或者跟姑姑吵架。”康纳看了他一眼，从架子上捡起两个瓶子，“你觉得买中国酱油怎么样？”

“中国酱油和美国火鸡？康纳，真是富有创造力。”

“中国人的厨艺都很棒，”康纳指了指上面的一个图样，“我知道这个字是……好吧，我也不记得了，我应该让中国来的同学帮我写个便签条的。”

“那买下来吧，我猜闻一闻可以知道是什么。”

康纳摇了摇头，把瓶子放进推车里：“然后是……土豆和胡萝卜，希望还有新鲜的蔓越莓可以做果酱。”

“那你应该昨天来，你看，如果不是你……”

“如果不是我，今年的感恩节肯威家又要分成两部分了，”康纳不快地说，“你非要吵架吗？”

海尔森“切”了一声。

“爷爷会喜欢什么酒呢……”康纳在酒柜前先停下了脚步，“你觉得密斯卡岱怎么样？”

“高中小女生才会喝密斯卡岱，”海尔森卷起嘴角假惺惺地笑了笑，“如果你想喝，可以买一瓶摆在家里，我觉得你可能会喜欢——真的。”

“……”康纳恼怒地瞪他，海尔森却不看他了：“父亲戒酒前我记得家里经常会看到雷司令，德国产的，有聚会的时候一定会摆在酒桌上，”海尔森伸手从架子上取下一个经典的瓶子，“但是。”

他冲康纳展示了一下烫金的酒标，然后和刚刚拿的白皮火鸡与酱油放在了一起：“你知道香水和酒的关系吗？”

“知道一点，它们的鉴赏原理差不多。”

“赤霞珠会是个好礼物，成熟男人的选择。”

“我今天真的不想再听见这两个词了，好吗，”康纳酸溜溜地说，“成熟男士。”

成熟的肯威先生耸耸肩，帮康纳接过手推车继续购物。

他们赶在六点半之前到了珍妮弗的家，女主人还没回来，只有爱德华已经到了，正在厨房折腾着一条巴沙鱼。

“嗨！海斯！康尼！你们迟到了。”

“是的爷爷，”康纳把酒取出来留在了客厅，把剩下的东西拎进厨房，“感恩节路上有点堵车，我们应该早点出门的。”

“珍妮临走前让我把这条鱼给处理一下……你看这样可以了吗？”

“也许还要再……”康纳接过爱德华手里的刀，“爷爷，你可以去客厅歇着，我来就好。父亲也会给我帮忙的。”

海尔森正巧走到门口听到了这句话，他没来得及反驳就被爱德华推进了厨房：“我还真没见过海尔森主动做家务……那我就不添乱啦。”

“我和父亲给您买了酒，在桌子上。”康纳又补充道，爱德华高声答应着走进里屋，把肯威家年轻的两位都留在了外面。海尔森抱臂靠在了料理台边：“让我帮忙？”

“我一个人做不完。”

“哼，还不是因为……”

“闭嘴吧父亲，”康纳把火鸡从袋子里拿出来，“帮忙，或者去和爷爷下棋。”

“……我要做什么。”海尔森不情不愿地挽起袖子。康纳指了指墙上贴着的一张纸，感恩节火鸡的料理方法。

“因为没有提前准备，所以现在给火鸡抹盐腌制肯定来不及了，只能期待酱油能有出色的表现。”

“我很怀疑……”海尔森抱怨着把刚刚买的瓶子打开，把那些黑漆漆的液体倒进了碗里，“……中国的酱油闻起来为什么这么奇怪。”

“你只是不适应，”康纳毫不在意他的牢骚，把鱼肉用勺子滑进水里去，“你明明很喜欢中国菜。”

“但是我很怀疑我们可以做好中国菜。”海尔森按照菜单上的指示把黑胡椒、鼠尾草、迷迭香混进软化的黄油里，下一步要把这些涂料糊到火鸡身上去，海尔森看了看自己的手，露出一个纠结反胃的表情。

“你可以戴上手套，父亲，只是抹个调料，”康纳好心提醒道，他正在把芝士碎和土豆泥塞进吐司做的面包底座，“烤箱我刚刚帮你预热上了，你注意时间。”

“是，肯威先生。”海尔森满腹牢骚翻出了手套，他真的很讨厌做家务，如果不是珍妮……哼，珍妮弗，哼，感恩节聚餐。

“你想吃栗子布丁吗？”康纳开始处理蔓越莓，准备做火鸡的蘸料，“本来姑姑给我准备了做甜栗派的材料，但是我猜时间来不及了。栗子布丁就不需要烤箱了，晚饭前就能冻好。”

“随便你，”海尔森兴致缺缺，他已经把涂料涂好了，正忙着把火鸡塞满水果蔬菜的肚子缝起来，康纳分心去帮他插上计时器，并提醒海尔森记得戴上隔热手套，“我对甜食没什么兴趣。”

“那我会少放点糖。”

“随便。”

“别在晚饭前就这么不高兴，父亲。感恩节火鸡没招惹你。”

“哼，我更想吃一只提前一天腌制好了的火鸡。”海尔森不依不饶，康纳简直不想再继续搭理他，年轻人皱着眉毛等待糖和果酱熬得黏稠，这时候前门传来了开锁的声音。

“姑姑回来了，”康纳离开火炉准备去迎接对方，路过海尔森时他略一停顿，“别跟姑姑吵架，好吗？答应我。还有，忘了你的腌制火鸡。”

海尔森想表现出不屑，但是康纳飞快地探身在他脸颊上亲了一口，那很轻，突如其来，像是蝴蝶的呼吸在皮肤上一触而过，如果不是康纳通红的耳尖太过明显，海尔森差点以为那是自己的幻觉。他的小狗想要安慰被自己拖进家庭琐事的父亲，海尔森愉悦了起来，他假装不在意地探头看了眼门口，康纳正给了珍妮弗一个拥抱。

“嗨康纳，真高兴见到你，”珍妮弗在门口放下自己的包和外套，康纳是个讨人喜欢的年轻人，珍妮和自己弟弟的关系很恶劣，但是她很欢迎康纳任何时候到她的家里做客，“你的脸怎么这么红？生病了吗？”

“呃，没什么姑姑……我也很高兴见到你。”

“父亲到了吗？我真担心他又忘了这件事。”

“爷爷来的比我更早，他应该在书房……晚餐我准备的差不多了，等火鸡烤好我们就可以吃饭了。”

“你真贴心，亲爱的，需要我帮忙吗？”

“父亲已经在帮我处理火……”

“海尔森？！”珍妮的声音高了八度，“做饭？！”

“姑姑……”

“抱歉，但是，”他们说着话走进了厨房，海尔森转过身和珍妮弗对视，他们一起眯起眼睛露出如出一辙的表情，“……嗨，我的可爱弟弟。”

“嗨，珍妮，节日快乐。”

“你在做火鸡？”

“如你所见。我总不能让康纳一个人忙活。”

“我都看不出来你原来是个这么关心孩子的父亲，”珍妮飞快瞄了眼烤箱，确定那个烤鸡看起来还算是正常的样子，“希望你烤的火鸡不会把我们全都送进医院。”

“……因为你缺席了料理的过程，所以我想，不会，否则我才要担心晚饭后我究竟会待在哪里了。”

“哦所以你的意——”

康纳打断了他们：“让我们看一下蔓越莓果酱怎么样了，”他说，恶狠狠地瞪了眼海尔森，“我想珍妮姑姑可以帮我煮一下栗子……父亲，可以麻烦你去陪陪爷爷吗？”

“……当然了。”海尔森很想无视儿子的不满和珍妮继续吵下去，但是想到康纳的请求，想到年轻人的那个轻轻的颊吻……海尔森收起了难看的脸色，换上一个胜利者的表情走出了厨房，珍妮难以置信又嫌弃地剐了他一眼。

“你真不该喊他来，康纳，海尔森这个混蛋活该自己孤苦伶仃待在办公室里过节。”海尔森听见珍妮在他背后这样说道。

“姑姑……”

“我是说真的，我有跟你说过……”他们的对话被海尔森抛在身后，肯威先生推开书房的门，爱德华正和一本书互瞪，然后目光转到了自己儿子身上：“嗨，海尔森，”老肯威先生说，笑容满面，“坐下！咱们多久没聊天了？”

这时候海尔森才有了一种深刻的悔恨，去他的腌制火鸡，去他的珍妮弗，他打一开始就不该答应康纳。

等到晚饭时候，海尔森几乎是灰头土脸地坐到了餐桌边，珍妮摆餐具时怜悯又幸灾乐祸地看了眼自己弟弟，康纳忙着给大家端上芝士焗土豆和应付爱德华有一搭没一搭的闲聊。

“火鸡还需要再冷却一会，我们可以先吃这个，”最小的肯威说，他在自己父亲身边坐下，像只丰收的松鼠，“感恩节快乐！”

“感恩节快乐，今晚你们都留下好了，我收拾好了客房。”

“怎么敢麻……”海尔森的话连一半都没说到就被康纳打断了——年轻人在桌下重重地踩了他一脚：“谢谢你，姑姑。”康纳真诚地对着珍妮微笑了一下。

这顿晚餐没有海尔森一开始预言的那么糟糕，至少他们买的酒派上了用场，而有康纳在其中调节，也极大避免了肯威姐弟的屡次纷争。虽然谈不上欢声笑语，但是也并没有多么尴尬，爱德华显然很乐意见到自己的儿子和女儿和谐相处——虽然明显是自己的孙子强行促成的。

这种和谐的气氛只持续到了火鸡被摆上桌。打一开始大家就没有对这只匆忙处理的火鸡抱什么希望，但是当第一口鸡肉被送进嘴里的时候，所有人都愣住了。

“我想知道这是谁准备的……”爱德华咽下了鸡肉，然后拿起叉子开始戳那只可怜火鸡的皮，“我想不可能是康纳。”

“是海尔森。”珍妮飞快地回答了这个问题，她看着脸色完全垮掉的弟弟，“毫无疑问。”

“是啊，真是辛苦你时刻记得我的糟糕厨艺了。”海尔森恶声恶气道，而爱德华起身去厨房找出了他们买的那个瓶子。

“酱油，”康纳说，“中国酱油，是这个的问题吗？”

“……我猜这个中国字应该是‘醋’的意思，”爱德华这样说，“有可能是我记错了，但是我觉得它怎么看也不是两个音节。”

一大一小两个肯威同时露出懊恼的表情。

“那就是我的错，我……”康纳急忙说道，“或许我们可以……”

“所以根本不是我的错，只是调料出了问题，”海尔森说，他面对着珍妮，“我的厨艺没什么问题。”

“把酱油和醋搞错的可不是我。”

“那又能怎么样呢？不会搞错的人根本没有出现在火鸡准备的时候。”

“哦难道我求你准备火鸡了？海尔森，你这个自大的毛病真让人讨厌。”

“你也是，珍妮，如果你不能接待好客人，打一开始就不该答应要聚餐。”

“我本来也就没打算邀请你，弟弟。”

“那我的出席还真是抱歉了，姐姐。”

“看来你还有点对自己的不受欢迎的自知之明，我还以为……”

“那是当然了，我可不像……”

“够了！”康纳站了起来，肯威姐弟不得不闭嘴看着他们家最小的肯威，爱德华悄悄拿起一块点心堵住了自己的嘴。温和的人生气是最可怕的事情，肯威姐弟，真的有本事。

“康尼……”珍妮先打破了沉默，她站起来想去把大男孩拉去其他房间，她后悔了，虽然她和海尔森总是吵来吵去的，但是其实他们没有较真，但是康纳显然不会这么想。康纳邀请他们一起聚餐的意图再明显不过，她和海尔森不该在这种场合继续争执。

“康尼，你可以去帮我们买……”

“我去给艾芙琳送一罐果酱。”他们的男孩说，好像刚刚没听到那些争吵一样，“姑姑，你去继续吃饭吧，我等下就回来。”

“小心台阶。我想这个火鸡去掉皮还是可以接受的。”海尔森也说，他没有离开座位，但是看起来相当尴尬。为什么他要和珍妮在这时候吵架，他答应康纳了。

康纳好像没听见一样出了门。等他回到餐桌，他还是那种温温柔柔的样子，但是整个晚上他都没再和海尔森说一个字，晚饭后就径直回房间睡觉去了。海尔森和珍妮面面相觑，这下他们连鄙视彼此的兴致都没有了。

而康纳并没有真的去睡觉，他裹着被子躺在床上瞪着昏暗的房间，心里乱七八糟的不知道在烦心什么事情。所以当他听到门被轻轻推开的时候，他也没有多么意外。康纳把被角裹紧了一点，走廊的灯爬上他的被子又很快被关在了门外，一个人在他床边坐下了。

“……过去一点，给我个位置。”海尔森，当然是海尔森，康纳闭上了眼睛纹丝不动，他的父亲推了推他，“听话。”

“快去睡觉，父亲，很晚了。”

“我知道，所以你快点给我腾个地方，挺冷的。”

“……那你就不该离开你的床。”康纳不情不愿地挪了挪，海尔森钻进了他的被子里，男人的怀抱还带着寒气，圈住了青年的身体。

“……对不起，”海尔森的手捉住康纳的，轻捏着儿子的指尖，“我知道你很……我很抱歉，康纳。”

“你用不着道歉，你又没做错什么。”康纳声音闷闷的，抽出了被海尔森攥着的手藏进了枕头底下。

“我真的不是故意……”

“我知道。”

“那你……”

“我是生气你和姑姑总在吵架，甚至当着爷爷的面。爷爷肯定会很伤心的，你们太过分了。”

“我发誓他不会，父亲也不是第一次看到我们俩吵架了，他早就习惯了。”

“……”康纳终于转过身来面对着他了，“所以你就可以肆无忌惮地毁掉一个家庭聚餐了？”

“又不是只有我……好吧，”海尔森停下了狡辩，“我承认我有错，但是我跟你道歉了。”

“你应该对姑姑还有爷爷道歉，不是对我。”

“……让我跟珍妮道歉想都别想。”

“那你现在就回去睡觉！”康纳恼火地抬起腿就准备把他踢下去，海尔森像是预料到了一样一把抓住了儿子的脚踝：“我道歉！我道歉！行了吧！”

“听起来可不怎么乐意。”

“我当然不乐意，这是为了让你感觉好一点，别太过分了康纳，我和珍妮有我们的相处方式，可能不太友好，但是我们都很适应，而且我们不需要像其他姐弟那样相亲相爱。”

“……”康纳勉为其难地皱着鼻子看着他，评估着这个老混蛋是不是又在撒谎，虽然海尔森似乎没什么必要在这件事情上撒谎，“那好吧……明天你和姑姑道歉，以后我再也不拉你一起来姑姑家了。”

“成交。”海尔森松了口气。

“那就晚安，”康纳蹬了蹬脚，试图把海尔森的手甩掉，“……松手，父亲，我要睡觉。”

“反正都这么晚了，再晚一点也不要紧吧。”海尔森满不在乎道，不顾康纳的反抗压到了他儿子的身上，“你老实一点，困了还这么精神。”

“是你该老实一点！下去！”康纳恼羞成怒就要推开他，却被海尔森抓着手腕子按进枕头里亲起来：“听话，我保证就一次……”

康纳想了又想不知道这时候该说什么脏话，他考虑咬海尔森一口，但是又舍不得，只能被男人缠住舌头亲得透不过气。他的裤子已经在挣扎里滑到了屁股底下，这可不太妙。

“……这是在姑姑家。”康纳试图最后一次制止海尔森，虽然他没报什么希望，他的父亲正坐起来脱掉他们彼此的衣服。

“我知道，所以呢？”

“……”

“放松一点，没什么大不了的。”

“……我猜爷爷知道了。”

“他肯定知道了，不过珍妮不知道，假如这样能安抚你可怜的羞耻心的话——等下你不要叫的太大声可比现在阻止我要有用的多。”

“那你就不要做！”康纳气坏了，海尔森从来不缺歪理，这些年康纳已经没这么容易被他绕进去了。

“可是我想做，”海尔森把睡袍扔在一边，皱着眉毛抚摸起儿子藏在被窝里暖烘烘的大腿，“你好几天没让我碰你了。”

“我忙着呢，不能让你用这种事情占用我的时间，”康纳咕噜道，“你就不能克制一点吗，好色的老男人。”

“我是你父亲，康纳，很多时候我都觉得你没有一点点对我该有的尊敬。”

“那是因为你没完没了的……”康纳在被拽掉裤子的时候忍无可忍地蹬了海尔森一脚，“老混蛋！”

“可是你离不开老混蛋，”海尔森说，捏了捏康纳柔软的腿根，“你知道有些人会叫我‘吃人不吐骨头的魔鬼’或者‘毫无廉耻心的恶棍’吗？让你参考一下，下次可以换个称呼。”

“毫无廉耻心这句我真的再赞同不……啊……”康纳用大腿夹住海尔森的腰，男人的手指在他的后穴里搅动，吓的青年飞快捂住了嘴，他可不敢在这时候测试老房子的隔音效果，海尔森得意地在儿子的前胸和锁骨上留下牙印，顺手从旁边的睡衣里摸出了一个安全套。康纳已经气的说不出话了，这人根本就是有预谋的，他到底为什么要把海尔森放进屋来，他就该把门锁好再睡觉。

“虽然你可能更喜欢我全都射给你，但是介于眼下的环境……”海尔森把他戴好套子的老二挤进了康纳的身体里，窃笑看着他的儿子恨不得把自己闷死在枕头里的举动，“所以我们只好把体验打个折了。”

“你就根本不该……”康纳咬牙切齿的声音从被角和枕头里传来，他的大腿在海尔森每一次进入里发着抖，后穴紧夹着几乎让男人的阴茎动弹不得，“你竟然带着……你是不是来之前就计划好了！我要……我……”

“你要跟我父亲告状吗，”海尔森说，故意搂住康纳的腰亲了亲对方湿润的乳头，“那我可能要被父亲批评了——不该在姐姐家的床上和自己的儿子做爱。”

“……你就不能少说两句吗！”康纳气急败坏地被海尔森翻了过来，他的父亲覆上他的后背深深顶了进去，并且体贴地——姑且算作是体贴地捂住了康纳的嘴。

“唔、唔唔——”康纳愤怒地抓挠着海尔森的手臂，腰在男人的动作下拱起，海尔森另外的那只手掐着他的腰，阳具粗鲁地插进青年的屁股里，如果不是被捂着嘴，康纳现在应该会抱着他的手尖锐高亢的尖叫起来，然后在被射满的时候像只吃饱的狗崽一样发出撒娇的呼噜声。

可惜在珍妮家，康纳无论如何也不会给他们的性爱增加一丝呻吟。海尔森在心里不满地啧了一声，掐住儿子的臀肉加快了耸动的速度，他得照顾康纳的感受，这意味着他不能弄出太大的动静，做爱做的像是“要把房子拆了”……他只能在尽量不打扰夜晚的安静的前提下占有他的幼崽。但是相对的，这样的环境让康纳更紧更湿，他的儿子在他的桎梏下紧绷起整个身子，抖得像一只受惊的鹿，海尔森抱着他的腰胯释放在了橡胶套里，不满地又捅了捅青年抽搐的肉穴。他确定这只狗崽没有满足，他也没有，等到明天回家，他第一件事就是要关上门把康纳操死在卧室的床上，不戴套的。

海尔森从康纳背上滑下来，把用过的套子打结扔进了垃圾桶。他搂住康纳亲了亲年轻人又热又软的脖子，打定主意明天起个大早去把证据全都消灭掉。

“你知道我不是非要你……处理好家庭关系的吧……”就在他们快睡着的时候康纳突然说，他迷迷糊糊地亲了口海尔森的下巴，像小时候那样蜷缩在父亲的怀抱里，“我担心你太孤独了……”

“我不会，康纳，我有你呢。”做父亲的摸了摸青年柔软的黑发，“而且我的家庭关系挺好的，虽然……我和珍妮总在吵架，我父亲总是见不到人，而且我甚至……”他闷笑两声，“和自己的儿子搞在了一起。但是，不管怎么说，家庭的意义在于相爱相依，我并不在乎表面上它看起来是否能和社会上其他家庭看起来一样。”

康纳若有所思地哼了几声，睁开眼睛迷迷瞪瞪地打量着半夜给他上家庭关系课的父亲——在他们刚刚激情一度之后。最后显然睡眠的需求战胜了他的困惑，康纳最终还是闭上眼睛睡了过去。

等到第二天海尔森如愿成为全家起的最早的那个，他谨慎地收拾干净了昨晚搞脏的床单和睡衣，又把装着罪证的垃圾袋拎出去交给了清晨第一批垃圾处理车。为了掩盖自己的反常举动，他还顺路买了面包并且取了报纸和牛奶。

“让我猜猜看，是昨晚和康纳的彻夜长谈让你重新拾起了一个家庭支柱的责任心？”等海尔森刚刚把牛奶倒进奶锅的时候，神出鬼没的老肯威出现在了厨房门口，爱德华看着自己儿子一脸警惕地故作镇定，摸了摸下巴，“嘿，海斯，你知道吗……”

“我觉得我不是很想知道，父亲，”海尔森谨慎地打断了爱德华的话，每当老肯威露出那种——眯着眼睛、嘴角上扬——的奸笑的时候，他和珍妮弗都知道该快点想办法脱身了，“你要牛角包还是吐司？”

“牛角包是凤梨馅的吗？”

“是的。”

“那就吐司吧。”

“……”

“帮我抹上蔓越莓果酱，康纳做饭比你好多了，我真为他骄傲。”

“我也是，父亲，”海尔森忍住腹诽把冰箱里的果酱瓶翻出来，“您可以去餐桌等着，而且离早饭还有段时间。”

“我想和我儿子聊天不行吗？”

“……”不行，海尔森想，但是他没说，“聊聊康纳的蔓越莓果酱做的多好吃吗，他的草莓果酱做的也很好，回头我让他给您送一瓶过去。”

“不用，不用，之前去你家的时候这孩子给我塞了一瓶。”

“什么？！什么时候的事情？”海尔森震惊了，“您之前不是一直在欧洲吗！”

“就是我从欧洲回来那天，我想去看看我的儿子和孙子……虽然我不知道我儿子哪去了。”爱德华说，摸了一个牛角包吃起来，海尔森决定不戳破他刚刚还拒绝了牛角包这件事，“康纳给我煮了意大利面，还给我塞了瓶草莓酱。真是个好孩子。”

“是啊。”

“是我不让他告诉你我去过这件事的，别问他了，太尴尬的。”

“……”原来您自己也知道啊。

“我就是去看看康纳和你过的怎么样了，看起来不错，我就放心了。”

海尔森放下了手里的面包刀。他回过头看着老肯威，爱德华也看着他，慢吞吞地吃着面包。显然爱德华知道了，他怎么可能不知道，海尔森头皮发麻地想着自己父亲私底下会怎样幻想他和康纳的生活……算了，他一点都不想知道。爱德华在试探他，故意说这种模棱两可、会引起歧义的话来引他露出马脚，从小到大老肯威最爱用的就是这一套，他和珍妮不知道中招过多少次。

多亏了康纳昨天晚上提醒了他，海尔森想，不然他大概已经把什么事都抖出来了。于是海尔森对爱德华笑了笑——看起来父慈子孝的那种笑了笑：“我和康纳好的很，”他说，慢吞吞地，从爱德华的表情来看这不是老肯威想听到的，“康纳非常听话、非常非常让人省心。”

“……看出来了。”爱德华不满地吃掉了最后一口面包，哼着个没调的小曲溜达出门去了，老肯威的好奇心出来没有随着他年龄的增长而减少，海尔森把刚刚被他切坏的一片面包塞进嘴里。不管怎么说，至少就这一次，海尔森获胜。


End file.
